The Perfect Guy
by GoldCatMaster
Summary: IMPORTANT: NOTE THE CAPS. ADOPTION OF A FANFICTION, GOOD WRITERS REPLY NOW.
1. Simple, Simple Beginnings

**A/N: Guess who's back with a new story in case you guys are a tad on the bored side with 'Frisco? That's right, Aunty T.J. I had been hovering over this idea for some time now, but I think that I didn't have a layout until just his second. I know exactly what I should do...**

**Okay...I lied. But give me some slack! I've written a million Pheely stories, and I want each one to be better than the next! And since this is the latest, it has to be the best! Has to! Must! Now! Read! And I'll stop using exclamations!**

**Pe-ess: I don't know if this will be Pheely. It all depends on where the writing leads me.**

**Summary: Keely meets a great guy, but is he the one? **

**Year: 2007, their senior year.**

**Disclaimer: I've never needed a disclaimer because I own EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THESE CHARACTERS. **

**No, wait...that's Star Wars. I own all Star Wars characters, especially Chewbacca, because he kicks ass! However, for now, Phil of the Future and all it's well-groomed characters, belong to Douglas Tuber. However, if he'd like to trade...**

**Assumptions: Phil's parents fixed the time machine, but refused to stay in 2121. They travel over from time to time. Keely had a blind date last year, but things worked out really badly. TIA AND SETH NEVER LEFT POTF. I...MEAN...NEVER! Curtis was actually able to function in polite society enough to rent out his own apartment. Keely's house has random cats in it most of the time. And, Phil and Keely's mothers have become good friends.

* * *

**

It was a typical Saturday evening. Keely was over at Phil's, doing their most favorite thing ever since, well, a few weeks ago– nothing at all. With the gadgets Phil had conjured from the time machine, it would seem as if they would have so many things to do, but, alas, apathy was the only thing that came to mind when they thought of the Wizrd and such things. There was nothing on TV, and all the good movies were post-production. So, like any normal kids, they sat in front of the television and watched 'whatever'.

They had finally found a movie–'Scream'– on TV, the frozen pizza was in the oven and they were all settled in when the phone rang. That, of course, set off Phil and the tabby cat that was in between the two teens, because they both had never seen the movie. Keely looked to Phil, the closest to the phone, but he refused to pick up because it was not his house, and he was scared to death and back. Keely sighed, muttering something under her breath, and picked up the phone. Regaining her cheery self, she proclaimed, "Teslow residence!" She sat in silence for a second, then grabbed the phone with both hands to her ear. She gasped and let her jaw drop. "No way!"

"Tia." Phil grunted.

"Wow! Do I know him?" She let Tia talk some more. "Ugh, Tia, you know I don't do blind dates anymore. Not after what happened in the 11th grade...okay, _he_ was cute, too. It doesn't change anything...really? ...he is? ...he does?"

"Keely," Phil tugged at his best friend's plaited sleeve. "who's cat is this?" He picked up the grey striped kitten and let it thrust it's head underneath his chin.

"I don't know!" She tried talking to Phil and Tia at once to no avail. "No, Tia, not you."

"Ms. McCurry's?" He asked.

"Nope, she's not on vacation."

"Mrs. Friedman's?"

"I saw her today at the supermarket."

"Mr. Rouser's?"

"He doesn't have cats!"

"Then who does he belong to?"

"I don't know, Phil–you!" She got frustrated, giving him a hard glare.

"Really?"

"Sure, whatever, you can keep him! ...no, not you, Tia. I want to meet this guy first...okay, tomorrow. ...the mall, where else? Alright. Bye." She hung up. "That was Tia, Mr. Interrupter."

"I knew that. That's why I disrupted so many times." He gave his award-winning smile. Keely half-smiled back sarcastically.

"So, what was the whole 'oh my gosh, no...WAY!' thing about?" Phil asked comedically, using girlish hand gestures and high-pitched voices. Keely smirked, then answered.

"Tia called to tell me that she was talking to her new boyfriend about their friends--"

"You mean Brad?"

"No, Ethan." She said, matter-of-factly.

"But her and Ethan just split up last Tuesday."

"They wanted to get back together so they could have a one week anniversary party, but her parents said no, so they're gonna split up after spring fling, so they could be sure they had someone to go with." There was a pause.

"Alright." Phil said. "To the point."

"The point being that they were talking about their friends, and she brought me up, and he brought up a friend of his that just went through a break-up, and could really use some cheering up. So she decided that I should meet him."

"Oh." Phil said monotonic, petting the tabby cat the whole time.

"You okay with all of this?" Keely pet the kitten as well. "I mean, I don't want to...you know..."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I mean, why wouldn't I be?" Phil shrugged.

"Great. Well, wanna come with us to the mall tomorrow? You know, for...moral support." She asked. Phil shook his head.

"Nah, I'll stay at home. Who wants to be the fifth wheel? I've got to write our history reports, anyway, and I think that I may just take a trip to the colonial times for that 'first-hand touch'." He looked at his watch. "And I gotta go. Tell your mom that my mom wants to meet next week for a spa day. Oh, and thanks for the free furry domesticated mammal." He stood from the couch, held the cat to his cheek–who looked wide-eyed guilty–and walked to the door.

"Phil!" Keely turned around and yelled to Phil, who held his ears since he was only a few feet away.

"Yeah?"

"Um..." She paused. "...thanks. For...keeping me company."

"Uh, sure, no problem." He headed for the door again.

"I mean, all the time." Phil spun back again and stopped. He peered into her eyes, reflecting a blue light from who-knows-where. Tanner was right about one thing–she had stain-glass eyes. He smiled affectionately, and Keely did the same. Out of nowhere, the kitten mewed a rather 'ow, you're squishing my upper thigh' mew, and they both laughed, appreciating the moment they had just had.

"We have another Interrupter." She said dramatically, giggling.

"My spot has been filled. I'll see you later, Keel." He laughed, heading off towards his house. On the street, it was late. Very late. As a matter of fact, the street lights were on, and the moon was vertical from the sidewalk, where Phil sat with the tabby cat. Stroking him gently, he sighed and let his thoughts drift.

* * *

**And...scene. That's where I stop. Mostly because I don't know what else to do. I hope this turns out originally. Hopefully there aren't as many typos as usual! Well, I gotta go. People to meet, deadlines to hit and scenes to go over! _Chao_!**

**Reviewers get something! (I dunno what yet! Leave me alone! Gosh :D)**

**T.J.**


	2. Have We Met?

**A/N: More for my public by request of, well, mostly everyone! Hugs to Moofoot (Mondlering Moofoot to you!) and Janine (SurrealPink) for lovin' and helpin' me, even in my writer's block. And a homemade thank-you card to Kylie (kodey)for giving me the kitty's name!**

**Before you get confused, I must tell you that every time it switches from Keely's third person to Phil's third person ("Wouldn't that make him a sixth person?" Michael would ask before I would pound his head into the sand), the last phrase (or word) that was used in one third person is carried on to the next. Therefore, they're sharing words.**

**Later note: To make things easier on you readers, how about I just underline the 'shared' words?**

**Here's the friggin' story.

* * *

**

"Keely, you're going to love him. He's cute, rich, funny, cute, and..." Tia racked her brain for her last word.

"Cute?" She was sarcastic.

"You've met him before?" Keely raised an eyebrow, but continued walking. They were on their way to the mall, as most social butterflies like themselves like to do on Sunday afternoons. Tia was very excited. As a matter of fact, she wouldn't stop buzzing about it all throughout the sermon at church, which made for an interesting tongue lashing from a few adults. On the other hand, Keely seemed very soft-spoken, which lashed as harsh as personalities can against her usual intrepid additude. But, of course, Tia was no dunce. She asked immediately: "Keels, what's up? Don't tell me you're getting cold feet."

"Nothing. It's...it's nothing. Everything's fine." She underlined 'fine' with her finger.

"Oh, I see now." Tia shook her head wisely. "Keely, Keely, Keely..."

"Don't you dare triple-Keely me." She growled.

"Okay, well, if you like Phil, I have an idea. I'll ask Manny to ask Tommy to ask Cynthia to ask Kale to ask Seth to ask Phil if he wants to go out with you. Then he'll tell Seth, who'll tell Kale, who'll tell–"

"Tia!"

"Huh?" She woke up from scheming.

"I don't want to date Phil."

"Keely," Tia grabbed her shopping mate's arm. "we all know about your...'crush'." Her voice got lighter at 'crush'. "It's uber-obvious, girl!" **(A/N: We all know that Tia would not use uber as a prefix, but, hell, I thought it fit. BTW, I forgot the code to make the 'u' with two dots over it. Sue me.)**

"Tia...there's no crush. You know there's no crush. There's nothing that will ever happen between Phil Diffy and Keely--"

_Teslow,_ Phil typed onto a laptop. _5/12/2008. The French Revolution. _He looked up from the computer on his thighs and took the Wizrd from his pocket. He took a cartridge zapped the only empty wall in his room to reveal a screen. Phil put on what seemed to be 3D-glasses and headphones and began watching. "The ProjectoBoard. Simple, old-fashioned, but oh so handy." He said to his companion, Leander, who was busy lapping away at the sides of a giant green bowl.

"Uh huh." Leander nodded, his yellow eyes still in the bowl. The Wizrd was obviously also set to read animal thoughts. Phil clicked a button on the gadget, and out of the screen popped old, grumpy, digital men in coats and rifles. He began taking notes as soon as the battle began onscreen. After a few minutes of muskets firing, Leander yawned. "What else is on?" The tabby cat stepped on the Wizrd with a hardly-timid paw. The tiny cartridge popped out of the remote and the 3D-war had became fuzzy.

"Leander, that's Keely and my history paper's basis you're surfing for The Planet's Funniest Animals on!" Phil grabbed the Wizrd, but it was already on it's memory database. With the 3-D glasses, you could see Phil and Keely sitting in the hall, catsup-splattered, Keely wide-eyed.

"That's Keely. Why's Keely on the screen?" The kitten asked, batting a paw in front of him to the wall.

"The Wizrd's got a memory file that records what's happened around it. If it's been there, it's got footage on it." Phil said, but was transfixed on the two younger teens, his younger self telling his story. Leander smiled the biggest smile a cat could and pawed at the Wizrd in Phil's hand. He hit a button and meowed, "Keely." The Wizrd fast forwarded to the next time he saw Keely afterwards.

"You got to it's voice search command." He smiled. "My dad can't do that. And you don't even have thumbs." He pet the cat, who purred in triumph. He watched himself and Keely, years younger, take a Skyak ride across a clouded sky. His heart melted, seeing how amazed and contempt she was...

"Oh, Keely..."

"Earth to Keely!" Tia snapped her fingers in front of Keely's face. They were already at the mall entrance. "Is anyone home?" She asked, concerned.

"Uh, yeah. Tia, I'm not sure that this is the best idea."

"Nonsense! I'm only doing this for my girl, and what I think is best must be best!" She said, then reached into her purse. "Plus, look at this face!" She pulled out a photo of a tall boy. He had a football helmet in his left hand and held a ball in his right. He had long, flaxen locks and a bright glint in his eye that made you want to know him better. He smiled, showing half his whitened teeth, and Keely felt that she had already known him well enough from the photograph alone. **(A/N: I'm pretty much describing Erik Von Detten with light blue eyes and as a quarterback, alright?**) "Come on, you don't want to keep _this _waiting."

Keely sighed. "Alright." She smiled. They took each other arms and walked into the mall. Keely looked around. "Where are they?" She looked for their dates.

"Oh, there's Ethan." She pointed to beside the fountain. There were two boys who seemed like they were arguing. "Ethan? Ethan!" Tia raised a hand and called to her latest boyfriend. A tall, dark-haired boy looked to them and raised two thumbs, signaling them over.

"Where's Keely's date?" Tia asked.

"Um..." Ethan pointed to a slightly taller boy with jet-black hair and pale blue eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt that said, "If you can read this, I haven't tased you yet." and camouflage pants.

"Oh, he went to the bathroom?" She looked to the facility behind the boy.

"No..." Ethan pointed a thumb at the boy again.

"That guy _ate _him?" She asked.

"No..." He proceeded in his pointing game.

"Just a second, Eth." Tia turned to the darker-headed boy. "Could you move? We're looking for my friend Keely's date." She pushed him gently aside and squinted, looking for Keely's 'dream boy'.

"Keely?" The strange dark-haired boy tilted his head to Keely, who was a little confused. "I knew you seemed familiar. Ethan showed me a picture of you, and I said, 'That's gotta be Teslow,' but..."

"What?" Keely and Tia asked at once. Ethan came behind Tia and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Tia, Keely, this is Weston." Ethan said.

"Don't you remember me? It's Wessie!" He stretched his arms out for a hug, and Keely jumped, startled. Tia took Ethan aside to the bathrooms.

"I thought you said Weston was cute." She looked to the two. Keely was looking at her feet while Weston regained bad posture.

"Those were not my exact words. I said, 'Keely might like him'."

"But you know Keely! How could you think that? And you gave me that picture of him." She held it up to his face.

"That's from a year ago, and I told you that. I also told you that he was a bit different."

"Oh boy...she's gonna blame me for all of this."

"Well...let's just not leave them alone. Things might be better if we come along with them. You know. To break the ice."

"Yeah, right, like I was gonna leave Keel alone with that psycho-freak anyway. Look! She obviously doesn't know him." She averted Ethan's eyes to the two, who were still at the fountain. Weston smiled, came up to Keely and took a quarter from her ear. Keely turned to him and slapped his cheek. He held his cheek while Keely apologized, although Tia and Ethan couldn't hear them. They walked back.

"I'm so sorry, again." Keely put her hand onto his cheek. "Are you sure you don't need ice?"

"I'm certain. You were never that strong, Keels." He laughed.

"Are you two okay?" Tia asked.

"I guess so." Keely turned to her friend. "Come on, let's go." They all started walking.

"Anything that anyone especially needs?" Ethan asked.

"I need to stop by The Disney Store." Weston raised his hand. "...to reserve a DVD."

"...alright." Tia raised an eyebrow. "Who shops at The Disney Store?" She whispered to Keely.

"Tia." She warned her. "I think Weston and I are fine on our own. You guys can go ahead to Furlong's, Tia. We'll catch up with you later." She then said, louder. Weston smiled, Tia asked if she was sure, and Ethan sighed at the idea of shopping for clothes with the 'Balancer of the Economy', as he called her. Tia dragged him by the wrists to the department while Keely and Weston walked towards The Disney Store.

"I didn't think you'd change this much." Weston smiled again.

"What?"

"You're tall, banana-blonde, and apparently you're as crazy for Disney as I am, if you'd wanna go with me. I mean, I remember Winnie the Pooh, but..."

"Listen, Weston..." She sat him down on a bench. "I don't know you. Well, I don't remember you...but I'm willing to get to know you now. Let's go to The Disney Store, and then, afterwards, we go to FYE, alright?" Keely asked. Weston nodded, and they got up and headed back to the department.

"So, you've known me since...when?"

"Keely, Keely...

"_Keely..." Phil said, rolling his head back. _

"_Don't you triple-Keely me!" Keely shoved him, holding a tennis racquet in her other hand. _Present day Phil watched from behind the glasses as they had a tennis-saber duel.

"You're having bundles of fun, aren't you now?" Leander, the basketball player, asked. He had been having fun pawing at the Wizrd, seeing who he could turn himself into.

"Yeah, well...so are you." He sneered, not even seeing that his pet had just turned into a tree.

"At least I'm not reminiscing." Leander laughed, turning himself into Owen. Phil glared at him, then noticed that he turned into his school pal.

"What? What are you doing?" Phil asked, taking back the Wizrd.

"Chil-lax, my main man, I'm just bein' me...being...someone...else–okay, fine, turn me back." Phil changed the settings on the Wizrd and pressed a button–changing Owen back into his tabby kitten buddy. He turned back to the screen, setting the Wizrd down. "So you're just going to sit around and watch Pheely moments?" He asked, pushing another button for a third helping of Fancy Feast.

"Pheely?"

"Yeah, the word's buzzing around the 'net. I thought I'd try it out. It fits pretty good, doesn't it?" He replied, chewing.

"Whatever. Anyway, this paper's not due until Wednesday, and I _do _need some relaxing time, so what better way to do it than with my best friend? Except she's on a screen...but she'll be back around 5, anyway. That's only..." he checked his watch. "1 hour, 24 minutes and 13 seconds from now."

"Gosh, Phil." Leander sighed. "You're a bit psycho, aren't you?"

"You know me..."

"Crazy." Keely said, reaching out to Weston's extended arm. She had been checking out Tinkerbell-embroidered jeans when she stumbled and fell into a display of Mickey Mouse plushies. She let him pull her up from the mess she'd invented and dusted herself off. "Thanks." She grinned ineptly.

"Sure you're okay?" Weston asked. "You're not gonna cry, right? Because I can't handle that." He put his hands up in the air to show him giving up. Keely laughed.

"I'm fine." She began to pick up the Mickeys. Weston kneeled down and assisted her. "You don't have to help."

"I want to." He smiled. They cleaned up in silence for a few minutes.

"Where do you know me from, Weston?"

"Wessie."

"Excuse me?"

"That's what you used to call me."

"I can't call you that! You're _taller than me!_"

"By a few inches!" He took a mouse and wriggled it around her neck, which made her giggle. "Fine. Wes will do." He sighed. "You really don't remember me?" He looked to her. She shook her head. "Hmm..." His expression turned from disapointed to sly. He picked up a Disney imprinted hairbrush and let a smile curl onto his lips.

"You have so many relationships in this life,

But only one or two will last.

You go through all the pain and strife,

Then you turn your back and they're gone so fast." He sang out.

"Oh my goodness..." Keely put her hands to her mouth as she gasped.

"So hold on to the ones who really care

In the end, they'll be the only ones there

When you get old and start losing your hair

Can you tell me who will still care?

Can you tell me who will still care?"

"Mmmbop, ba duba dop,

Ba duba bop, ba do bop!" Keely sang into the brush Weston passed to her. They started laughing loudly.

"Ahem?" A man coughed. They realized they were still in the store.

"Ohmigosh, you're Weston! Second grade Weston!" Keely realized quietly, hugging the 'stranger' she was fearful of ten minutes ago. "I can't believe it. You always did sound like a Hanson. And _what _did you do to your hair?" She ran her fingers through his scalp.

"Cut and dyed it once I saw everyone else at Martha's Vineyard had the same style." He let go of Keely and smiled.

"So, this," She waved a hand over his figure. "This is all about rebellion?"

"Right on the nose, my shimmer." He replied in false-English dialect, pushing her nose in with his thumb and making her giggle once more. "Remember? That's what my Pa would always say to you?"

"Yeah, I do now." She hugged him again. "Wow...I can't believe it. You're, like, my best guy friend. ...wait. Phil..." She let go of Weston and looked at her wrist-watch. "Oh my gosh, I'm late. For a v_ery _important date."

"Wow, getting into the Disney spirit already." He smiled. Keely pulled out her cell phone and texted something to Tia. Then she snapped it shut and rushed out of the store, Weston in full pursuit.

"Where'ya going, Keels?" Weston asked. "I've still gotta pre-order PotF on DVD."

"PotF?" Keely pondered for a second. "No, um, I was supposed to meet a friend at five, and I'm late." She said in one breath. "Um...did you drive down here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you drive me down there?" He nodded. "Thank you _so much._"

"Can I ask you one thing?" Weston asked. Keely nodded. "Are you safe to be in a car with? Mentally? I mean, are you..."

"_...okay?" Phil asked Keely, who leaned against the snack table, biting her lip and fighting back tears, losing the duel. _

"_Kale dumped me." she sniveled between sobs of small tears. "I mean, at junior prom of all places! I should have known. I'm so stupid."_

"_Any man who would ever make you think that isn't a man at all." He hugged her. "He didn't know you. If he knew you, or even if he had sense at all, he would have never done that." He whispered to her. People were staring, but it didn't matter. He didn't care at all. He stayed with her for ten minutes, letting her weep into his jacket. "Are you ready to go out there? With all those people? I mean, no rush. You go when you're ready." He said after she had wiped the bottom of her eyes, being careful not to smudge what was left of her mascara. _

"_I think I am. Thank you so much, Phil." She smiled. The song converted from fast pop to a slow ballad almost instinctively. "Phil..." She twiddled her fingers together._

"_Anything, Keely. Anything at all, and yes is the word." _

"_Dance with me, Phil. ...h-hold me." She said, somewhat shy. He held out his hand, and Keely grasped it. They walked onto the dance floor with all the other couples and their dance partners. Keely settled her head on Phil's shoulder, and his hand around her waist. _

'_What a feeling in my soul, _

_Love burns brighter than sunshine_

_Brighter than sunshine_

_Let the rain fall, I don't care_

_I'm yours and suddenly you're mine_

_Suddenly you're mine_

_And it's brighter than sunshine_

'_I never saw it happening_

_I'd given up and given in_

_I just couldn't take the hurt again–what a feeling...'_

"_Phil..." Keel whispered. "you're the best friend anyone could ever have." His heart tugged to what could have been a sinking feeling. _

"_Keely...about that." Phil bit his lip at the thought of mentioning anything to ruin the moment, but Keely insisted. _

"_What?"_

"_...I don't know if you had noticed or anything, but..." Phil crossed out the sentence in his mind. "What I mean is...um, I...I sorta...it's not that I don't want to be friends anymore, it's that..."_

"_You don't want to be friends anymore?" Keely looked up. They stopped moving, but their hands were still on each other. _

"_N-no, Keely. It's not that. It's just...more."_

"_More. There's more?" _

"_There's so much more." He whispered. Their faces inches slowly near each other. They were millimeters away..._

'_Let the rain fall, I don't care_

_I'm yours, and suddenly you're mine_

_Suddenly you're mine_

_Brighter than..._

'**_sunshine! Woah-ahh-o! _**

**_I'm walkin' on sunshine! Woah-ahh-o! _**

_**And don't it feel good! Hey!" **The music abruptly changed, and jolted the two alive like an alarm clock. He chuckled nervously, and slipped out of each other's hands. _

"_Want some punch?" He quickly asked, pointing to the bowl behind him._

"_Sure–I'm gonna step out for some air." She quickly responded. _

"_Okay," They both said, at the same time, and went their separate ways. _

"Harsh, man. I feel you. He took away your mellow, stupid DJ." Leander said. "Pass the popcorn, huh?" Phil shoved the popcorn to the cat, muttering something about Garfield."Hey, isn't it 5:45 already?"

"Yeah, it is. Why?" Phil said, still watching the ProjectoBoard.

"Well, shouldn't Keely be here?" Leander replied, looking out the window. "And who do you know that drives a 5.0?"

"Keely can stay on her stupid date until 5 in the morning, for all I care." He fumed, upset by the dreams of yesterday.

"Well, she isn't going to. He she comes, now." Leander said. Phil took off the glasses and stared out the window. Keely and a guy stepped out of a red Mustang and hugged. Keely kissed him on the cheek and ran up to the front door, letting herself in.

"Phil?" Keely called in the foyer.

"Up here!" He called back.

"Hey!" She greeted him with the traditional hug, then sat down next to Phil and the kitten. "What are you doing up here?" She looked to the screen, where she watched herself being taught how to play Laser Squash.

"_Keely, just keep your eye on the materialized processed energy." Phil said behind her, holding her wrists to control her every move. _

"_Phil, that thing is gonna hit me!" She put her hands to her face, despite Phil's attempt to stop her, as the energy ball ricocheted off the side of the Diffy's home. As it came towards her, it dropped to the ground with a whimper. Phil let go of her and stepped to the ball of light at her feet. _

"_See, Keel, it's more afraid of you than you are of it!" He picked it up with two hands. "Now, take the ball." She put a gloved hand towards the incandescent force. It slightly raised itself out of Phil's hands and glowed a light pink. They looked at each other with pride and smiled. "Do you have it?" She nodded. "Good." He regained his position behind Keely and let her wrist nudge the beaming ball forward. It bounced off the wall and came back to Keely, but Phil moved her hands to where it was heading, which caused the strange energy ball to contort a path of it's own and head back to the wall. She squealed with childish delight and turned around in Phil's arms, using her own to embrace him. _

"_Phil, I did it!_ _I knocked the glowing ball thingy!" She smiled, showing all her teeth._ _Phil grinned back at her._

"_Good." He slipped out of her arms. "Now it's time to teach you to Skyak." He headed to the garage, leaving Keely alone. _

"_Skyak?" She gulped. _The memory laid out on the board made Keely giggle. "What are you doing, then?"

"Just some History."

* * *

**I know. Crap alert, crap alert! The ending–crap. Pitiful. Anyhow, it was long because, like you, I didn't want to wait to fit this all in three or four chapters. Too much time, extra work, paper trail, et cetera, et cetera. Next chapter gets doubly interesting. :D **

**---T.J.**

**P.S.: I know I switched from cat to kitten a lot, but you wouldn't believe how many words are synominous (spelling? or, is it a word?) to cat--hardly any. I wasn't about to type in feline a billion times. Just enjoy the plot, okay?**

**-mutters something about nit-picking and walks off-**


	3. Adoption

**_FANFICTION TO BE DIS-OWNED: IS SEARCHING FOR SERIOUS WRITER TO CALL MA OR PA.

* * *

_**

**Must Be:**

**An active writer–unlike me. **

**Willing to put up with some road blockiness–unlike me.**

**Grammerified. :-P**

**Able to put up with my teary-eyed-ness when I have to say goodbye.

* * *

**

You see, I must give up TPG in hopes of pursuing a bigger picture, a dream I have–but this is not just for me. I believe that if this were for some reason to be turned into a child, he'd be saying "Please play with me, Mommy" like the sweetest little boy would do. Alas, I must give up my poor little fic, in high hopes that some friendly face will read this and say, "Hey, I should give this a shot."

If not for me, do it for little Ficcie. All you have to do is review/email me, saying that you'd like to take up this fiction, and I will automatically consider you. However, Ficcie shall not go to just anyone. After I accept you, you may copy and paste this story as your own. You can make all the little corrections to the piece as you wish, just please, don't make me delete little Ficcie.

Teej.


End file.
